Emma Lies
by Darnez
Summary: 5-years-old Henry comes home one day from school with horrible news. AU. No Magic. Based on the song Alyssa Lies.


Dark brown eyes studied those of her dark haired son. Something wasn't right. Call it a mother's intuition if you'd like but Regina knew something was on her 5-year-old's mind. He'd only started kindergarten a little over a week ago, and everyday before today, the little one would excitedly tell his mother about his day while gushing over his new friends and his favorite (yet only) new teacher Miss Swan, who insisted much to many parent's dismay that everyone (Parents and students alike) refer to her as Emma.

But today was unlike any other. He didn't seem excited. In fact he seemed saddened. He met his mother's eyes only periodically for brief moments before returning his gaze unto the floor once more. She questioned him but only received shrugs and the cutest yet saddest little pout you ever did see. It broke her heart really. Henry being the light of her life, it was hard seeing her little man so upset.

It wasn't until the pair sat across from each other at the kitchen table that Henry finally opened up and shared with his mother what was troubling his heart so.

"Mommy, Emma lies" He whispers in a tone that says ' _this message is a secret'_

It's so sudden, and so low that Regina's not sure if she heard her son right or not. Did he just say that Emma lies. About what? She can tell that this is important to Henry, placing her fork down and swallowing the last bit of chewed up food that remained in her mouth she gives her son her undivided attention.

"About what sweetie?" She whispers back. It's almost ridiculous given the fact that they are the only two people in the very large two story white home, but whatever makes her son comfortable.

Henry's eyes return to his plate and his brows scrunch together in frustration. He's pushing around piles of green peas and some even roll off his plate.

"Member when you said that I have to tell you if someone hits me….or touch me... _unappopropriately_?" He mispronounces.

' _Did someone touch my baby, I'll kill them?_!' She thinks to herself. Her fist grips her fork harshly while her nails dug painfully into her palms but she doesn't notice. "Did someone touch you sweetheart?" She questions trying to keep her voice light in hopes not to scare her son.

"No Mommy" Henry shakes his head.

Regina breathes a sigh of relief, but asks just to be sure.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know Mommy" Henry nods. "But it's not me...It's my friend…" He states. His lower lip trembles and his eyes water. Regina pushes back in her chair and holds her arms out to Henry who runs into them.

"It's alright baby, don't cry. I'll take care of it, don't you worry" Regina states while rocking her son. She's not 100% sure what's going on right now, but she'll get to the bottom of it. "Who…" She starts but has to stop to control her emotions. She'd never thought she'd have this conversation with her son. Sure, the precautions were there. She taught him to always be open and honest with her. It's unfortunate that some other child out there doesn't have the same luxury. "Which friend are you talking about Henry? Tell me what happened baby"

"Kay...When we was having nap time… Emma thought that I was sleeping, she thought that everyone was sleeping, but I wasn't. I heard her crying Mommy. So I did like you taught me, I was being a gentleman...I asked her if she was okay, and I gave her a tissue to blow her nose"

"That was very nice of you Henry. I'm so proud of you" Regina kissed her son on the head, still not sure where this was going. He continued.

"I asked her why she was crying, and she said that she wasn't. She said she had aller...um..I forgot what it's called-"

"Allergies?"

"Yeah...that...but Mommy" Henry whined. "I know she was lying"

Regina frowned. Perhaps Miss Swan was telling the truth. Maybe it was just allergies, but that didn't really explain anything. With the fear of a child being abused still lurking in the background Regina urged Henry to continue.

"I asked Lily-"

"Lily?" Regina questioned scanning her brain for a Lily in the long list of children/staff that Henry has mentioned over the past week. The name wasn't ringing a bell….that was until it did. Regina remembered seeing a shy little dark haired girl with pigtails hiding behind Miss Swan's legs when Regina picked Henry up last tuesday. She remembered Miss Swan introducing the little girl while describing her as 'shy, and don't really talk much'.

"Yeah, Lily said that she stay with Emma. She said that Emma and her mommy are girlfriends since before she was born" Henry states.

To say that she was confused would be an understatement. Not that Miss Swan's personal life was any of her business, Regina was still uncertain as to why her little prince was so upset. Was it Lily?

Oh my, it was Lily.

"Are you sad because of Lily?" Regina quickly questions.

"A little, but...It's really Emma...Lily said she lies" Henry admits in a sad voice.

"About what?"

"I can't tell you...I promised Lily" He whines.

"Henry, baby, if someone is getting hurt...or may be getting hurt...it's okay to break a promise for that reason...because...if you don't….someone may get hurt...then it'll be too late to help them" She tried to explain. A large lump forming in her throat. All the possibilities of what could be wrong running through her head.

"You can help Emma?" Henry perked up a bit. His spirit higher than it had been all evening.

Regina didn't wait another moment before she nodded. "I will do what I can sweetheart, but please….tell me what's going on. What does Miss Swan lie about?"

Henry's pout returned and he slumped over in his mother's laps. "Lily said that her mommy is really mean to her and Emma. She said that her Mommy yells and hits Emma when she's mad, and when she drinks a lot…" Henry admitted in a whisper. "She said that when Emma has boo boo's from her mommy that she lies about them…"

'Oh God' Regina whispers while pinching the bridge of her nose. She's almost afraid to ask this question, but she must. "Does Lily's mother ever hit Lily?"

Henry shakes his head. "She said that Emma protects her. Always" Henry repeats.

There's a sigh of relief that escapes Regina. Although if she's completely honest, the answer does not satisfy her. But, at least there is no definite yes, that the little girl Lily is being abused. There's a chance that the little girl is lying, but in Regina's eyes, it's highly unlikely. It's possible that both Emma and Lily are being abused, and it's possible that it's neither.

Either way she has to find out. Right? She has to make sure. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" She reassures her son. She's just not sure how…

Perhaps she should ask Miss Swan about it in the morning when she drops her son off. Yeah, that's what she'll do.

She'll find out what's really going on.

* * *

It turned out to be a restless night for Regina. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Miss Swan. The tall blonde, admittedly adorable teacher.

She remembered admiring her the first day she dropped Henry off. One of the things that Regina would never forget is those striking green eyes. Nor could she forget that incredible body...It was easy to see that Miss Swan was in very good shape. Her body type screamed athleticism.

That small fact had Regina confused because Emma Swan did not appear to an abused woman.

Then again when Regina herself was a child, she didn't appear to be an abused girl. To everyone else she had a loving mother and father. Some would even call her spoiled because she was always in the latest, most fashionable clothes, when she became of age she was gifted with a brand new mercedes benz. So no one noticed the sad little girl hidden behind labels, good manners or the l'oreal make-up that hid a blackened eye, or a bruised lip after she displeased mother.

But, this was not about her. Never again about her. She's older now. She has a son of her own now, and she's a damn good mother…

No, this was about another little girl. Lily. And this was about an adult. Miss Swan. She had to get to the bottom of this…

For Henry's sake.

Taking a deep breathe Regina walked hand in hand with her tiny little man. She gave him a hug and a kiss before he ran off to be with the few children who were there early as well. Her eyes immediately landed on Miss Swan who was now cleaning off drawings from the dry erase board that remained from the previous evening. Close by was Lily who tugged on Emma's shirt in hopes to gain her attention.

She watched in silence as Emma glanced down at Lily who pointed at Henry who was now playing with some building blocks.

"What is it Lily?" She heard. Emma followed Lily's finger. "You want to play with Henry?" She received a nod. "Go ahead baby, go play"

"Miss Swan?" Regina questioned walking close to where Emma stood.

"Regina? Hi" Emma responded giving Regina her undivided attention. "You could just call me Emma you know?" Emma smiled. She pointed to a seat nearby. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"No, no, I'm fine" Regina shook her head. "I actually wanted to talk with you about something" She lowered her voice considerably. She took a deep breathe then let it out. "I don't really know how to say this…" Taking a look around the room to make sure no one else was looking she glanced back at Emma who had since adopted a look of confusion. "Um...here's the thing...last night my son...Henry...he came home really upset yesterday. He explained to me that you were crying yesterday-"

"Allergies" Emma quickly defended. There was a smile. One that Regina recognized as fake immediately. "It's just allergy season and my sinuses were missing with me. Nothing to worry about…"

"See, the thing is" Regina begin. "My son don't believe it was allergies, and after what he shared with me, I must agree. Miss Swan, are you...Please be honest with me, I just want to help...Are you or the little girl...Lily, are the two of you being abused?" Regina questioned concern written all over her face. Miss Swan was taller than her and as she looked up into the pained expression written all over Emma's face she knew the truth. Gone was that fake smile, in it's place lingered sad eyes.

"You know...That's a crazy accusation"

"I'm not accusing you of any thing"

"Lily and I are fine. There's nothing for you to worry about, we're okay, we're fine….just peachy" Emma stated as she replaced the fake smile with an even wider one as she turned around to frantically scrub away leftover drawings.

"Miss Swan-"

"Emma, it's Emma, and we're fine. Please...just stop, please" Emma shook her head as she silently whispered to Regina.

"I...can't. I need to know...if that little girl-"

"Listen" Emma stated turning around looking Regina dead in the eye. The two managed to be closer than ever before. "I promise you, I give you my word...I swear on everything that I love...that Lily, she's okay, she's safe. She's not being abused"

"What about you?"

"Like I said, I'm fine" Emma shrugged.

"I don't believe you"

"It's true"

"I'll have to call Child protective services"

"Don't-"

"Then explain to me what's really going on...otherwise...my hands are tied"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She didn't need this right now. She felt someone patting her.

"Miss Emma, I have to go to the bathroom"

"Okay Avia. I'll take you" Emma states while grabbing the little ones hands. She was about to speak to Regina again but before she could utter a word the brunette was walking away.

"I have to go to work Miss Swan, but we'll talk about this later"

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hi guys, just thought I'd place this fic here. Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
